Soldiers Kill Tryants
by Nightingale Elite
Summary: "I see fire." After General Shepherd's betrayal, she and her team are transported to Alagaesia, a world of magic, elves, and dragons. Disoriented and confused, she can only hope that she and her team will survive. I promise the story is better, I just suck at summaries!


**A/N: Yeah... why not? I was stuck with my other crossover and decided, screw it! I recently ready a Call of Duty/Skyrim crossover, and I thought, why not Eragon and MW2? It's so outlandish, it has to work! So, here it is, let's go! Also, I'm not dead, for those who were wondering! I know you weren't, yeah yeah. Anyway, tell me what you think! I promise to try to finish it if you review. One review=one chapter!**

 **Also, I own nothing and everything belongs to their respective owners. *Insert snarky comment on how I could totally own them but not really because I am not talented* Elrun ono fricai!**

 **Also also, Roach is a girl. Why? Because fuck you, that's why. It is honestly easier for me to write female characters, and as CoD is a FPS, Roach is a woman when I play it. Hah! Ha ha ha!**

* * *

I wake up. All I see is smoke and fire. And I feel everything.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! GHOST! ROACH!" I hear a scream.

I don't move, mysteriously paralyzed. I hear the sound of a pin being pulled, and I smell a different kind of smoke. A smoke grenade goes off, extinguishing the white hot red hot pain. The burning doesn't go away, but at least it isn't eating me from the inside out. "Shit, pull her out NOW! I got Ghost!"

I don't move, hardly think as the pain consumes me. Strong hands grab my arms, nearly yanking them out of socket as the hands pull me out if the ditch. "Fuck! She's not breathing! How's Ghost?"

I hear a heavy sigh, filled with the weight of the world. "He's gone..." I barely hear what follows. "He's gone." The next time the voice speaks, it's louder. "Does she have a pulse?"

I feel two fingers pinch my burned wrist while two other fingers press against my neck, blood somehow still pulsing through my veins. "Barely! Come on kiddo, breathe for me!"

Pressure builds on my chest, and is quickly released. "One, two three, four..." The voice rambles. The black, velvety darkness grows red as pain spreads under my eyelids. Before the voice can push my chest down, I gasp, sucking in cool, smoke filled air.

"That's it, that's it, Roach. Keep going. Come on back to us." Cold, rough hands gently move my head to the side as I vomit putrid, foul, black liquid. I force my eyes open, barely able to see past the blinding pain.

"Owww...it hurts..." I manage in a weak voice to Archer and Toad.

"Shite, I know kiddo, hold on. We're going to fix that." Toad rubs my shoulder gently. He nods at Archer, and the senior sniper begins pulling off my 141 jacket.

"Thank God these are fire-resistant..." He mutters.

"Where's Ghost?" I cough.

Toad looks down before responding. "He's right here, he's fine. Don't worry about him, just keep breathing for me." I know he's lying right away.

"No! Help him, not me," I struggle to sit up as strong hands hold me down, "I'm okay, help him, help him!"

I turn my head over to look at Ghost, tears in my eyes, blurring my vision even further. His ruined, beloved balaclava is burned, partially melted to his face. "No, no, no, no...Ghost!"

His sunglasses are gone, replaced by his ice-blue eyes, endlessly staring at mine, fear forever etched into his expression. "Calm down, kiddo, you're going to hurt yourself! Shit, Archer get her some morphine!"

A barely noticed prick in my side spreads weariness throughout my limbs. Distraught, I reach for Simon Riley's hand. I barely clutch it, and feel my hand being squeezed. "He's alive, please!" I beg once more, as Archer field dresses my abdomen.

I stop struggling as the pain partially disappears, replaced by lethargy. "That's it, Roach. Calm down. It's alright, you're going home, I promise. I'm getting you home, keep breathing, deep breaths." Toad turns my head away from the heart-wrenching sight next to me.

"No..." I murmur. I notice my chest rising higher and faster then it should.

"Slow down, kid." Archer commands me as he stitches me up.

"I want to go home." I whisper.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll get you there. I promise."

My eyes, too heavy, begin to close as the sky above me dances. "Don't you dare!" A heavy hand slaps my face.

I blink the feeling away, and wince as I watch the sky continue to dance an irresistible dance. As Archer puts a needle into my tender, red vein, I watch the sky, mesmerized. It skips blues and reds, and twirls greens and purples. I take a shuddering breath and whisper to the sky, the words leaping unbidden from my mouth. "Lif rïsa."

A sudden whirl sends us flying through the air, as my energy depletes. Spinning faster and faster, the wind drowns out the alarmed cries of Archer and Toad. After the Earth shatters, the world stops spinning, and light tickles my nose. Somehow, even more exhausted than before, I manage to keep my eyes open. The dappled, dark green of the pine trees above paint a pattern on my face, causing shadows on my vision. Dark spots form, and breathing becomes harder. Next to me, a polished, oval violet stone shakes. Archer is the first to speak. "What the hell was that?"

"We're not alone," Toad warns.

He slowly stands as Archer rushes back to my side, cursing. "Shit, you're positively gray! What the hell was that?"

Toad aims his rifle slowly, swinging it around from the corner of my peripheral vision. "You take care of Roach, I'll handle this."

Archer sighs, staring at his blood-covered hands. "What the hell?"

"Don't move! I will shoot!" Toad warns from somewhere behind me.

"Letta!" A melodious voice responds, "Ach neo eitha orono ie wilae yauna onr lifa!"

"Talk to me, Toad!"

"Kind of busy at the moment!"

The stone next to me breaks open, and the melodious voice gasps. "The fuck is that?" Archer backs away from me.

I weakly turn my head to the stone to see a glimpse of violet, deep and regal, snake across my vision towards my hand. Then, a icy pain shoots up my arm. I scream hoarsely and try to yank my hand away. Frozen in place, I can only endure as the pain grows, traveling throughout my body, up my arteries, to my brain, where it breaks, shatters, something. Unable to breathe, I settle for shaking in silent agony. In the distance, some calls out my name.

"Roach!"

"Shur'tugal."


End file.
